I Promise
by Amisa the Writer
Summary: Lovino and Antonio are broke college students, but nonetheless are madly in love with each other. Last minute, Antonio makes plans for Valentine's Day, leading to a little moment between the two. Written for a Spamano Secret Valentine. Enjoy and R&R!
Lovino walked into his and Antonio's apartment, clearly fatigued. "I'm home," he called out, putting his backpack down.

"Welcome back!" Antonio said, a cheery smile on his face as he greeted his boyfriend of two years. They shared a small kiss, to which Lovino felt his heart flutter. "I really wish you could stay home more often. All you do is study and sleep. No, actually, you barely get enough sleep so you practically just study all day Lovi! That isn't good for your health."

Lovino furrowed his brows and scowled slightly, saying, "Well that's the kind of shit that happens when you have finals coming up in a week, Antonio. Besides, it's not like I'm not trying to make time for you..." A light blush spread across his face as he felt his heart float in his chest.

Antonio's light hearted laugh made Lovino's heart beat faster, and he couldn't help but loosen the scowl that was on his face when he saw that beautiful smile. "I know, I know mi amor. I know how busy you are. And you know what else I know?" he asked, clasping Lovino's hand and pulling him closer. His face was mere inches from Lovino's flustered one and he could feel his skin tingle a bit every time he felt Lovino's breath.

"What?"

"I know that I love you~" Antonio said cheerfully as he planted butterfly kisses all over Lovino's face.

Lovino felt himself smile and gave Antonio a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you too, Antonio."

Antonio held onto Lovino's hand and the two stood there for a while, smiling and blushing like idiots in love before Antonio asked, "So what do you want to do tonight? And don't say studying because

Lovino thought about it for a bit before saying, "Let's stay here at home and watch a movie."

"Okay!"

Barely half way through the movie and Lovino had fallen asleep on the couch, his head on Antonio's chest and Antonio playing with Lovino's hair.

Antonio had lost all interest in the movie's plot, it was some romantic comedy that was anticlimactic, to say the least. The lead falls in love, the other person obviously feels the same way (literally everyone BUT the lead seemed to sense this), some bigger than life situation happens, and then some sappy melodramatic love confession, and then they start dating. What really bored Antonio was how the proposal at the end of the movie went. It was so cliché, so bland, the traditional "gets down on one knee at some fancy restaurant and asks the life changing question and the other person of course says yes while pretty crying." Of course, Antonio thought this was cute and all, no doubt, but it lacked meaning, substance. What was the point of dropping the big question if you weren't going to do it in some grand romantic gesture that is creative and beautiful?

As the end credits rolled down, grand schemes formed in Antonio's brain, all of them circiling around one main theme: proposing to Lovino.

Antonio quickly ran into two main problems. Firstly, he was definitely ready to take the plunge but he wasn't sure if Lovino was ready yet. Lovino was the one who was always busy with school work and the such while also working at a nearby coffee shop to help make ends meet. Life was stressful for Lovino and Antonio wasn't sure if Lovino would appreciate a proposal so suddenly. Secondly, he was broke. Antonio had dropped out of art school a year earlier and didn't really have much luck in finding a stable job. He occasionally received small amounts of money from doing odd jobs, but not nearly enough to buy an engagement ring, pay for the wedding, and whatever else married couples to. Heck, both him and Lovino could barely afford rent. Oh yeah, he almost forgot that a scary monster called "student loan debt."

Antonio stared up at the ceiling and sighed, still running his fingers through Lovino's hair. His eyelids felt heavy, his eyelids almost closing before suddenly widening at a sudden realization.

"Valentine's Day is in a week!" he gasped. He felt Lovino murmur something and shift slightly.

"What was that?" Lovino mumbled again lightly, half asleep.

Antonio, who hadn't meant to wake Lovino said, "It's nothing, mi amor."

Groggily, Lovino said, "Take me to my bed, ya bastard!" Antonio could tell that Lovino was more asleep than awake because of how he didn't usually call him "bastard" anymore, but regardless Antonio tried to get Lovino off of him but to no avail. Antonio was just too tired, too carry Lovino anywhere, even if their bedroom was only a few feet away. Besides, Lovino had fallen asleep again on top of the Spaniard, so Antonio didn't really bother moving anymore.

"I'll just think about it all in the morning," Antonio said quietly to himself before slowly shutting his eyes and drifting off into a sleep.

Well, Antonio missed the morning, since when he woke up a bit past noon. He yawned and wanted to stretch his arms out, but then he noticed a weight on him. And then it hit him: Lovino was still asleep.

"Lovi, mi amor, wake up! You're gonna miss your classes!" Antonio said in a panicked frenzy, shaking his boyfriend awake.

Lovino eventually jerked awake and stared at Antonio with a confused face before he picked up his phone.

"Shit!" Lovino screamed, slamming his phone onto the couch. "I need to get ready!"

Lovino quickly freshened up, rushed out the door (not without kissing Antonio on the cheek of course), and ran to the nearest bus stop. The bus quickly came and jumped in and plopped himself onto an empty seat. But, he felt like he was missing something...

Antonio had just gotten out of the shower with the thought of what he should do for Valentine's Day still fresh in his mind. He sat on the sofa, scantily clad in only a towel, his hair still dripping wet. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something.

"¡Ay no!" Antonio exclaimed as he picked up a backpack, "Lovi left his backpack here!"

After Antonio had gotten dressed, he grabbed his boyfriend's backpack and headed out the door. He waited at the bus stop for about 20 minutes before realizing that it would be another 40 minutes until the bus he wanted would show up, so he called a certain awesome friend.

"Gilbert! Hey um can I have a ride?"

Antonio heard his friend snicker on the other side before answering with, "Sure, where do you want the awesome me to take you, peasant without a car?"

Antonio rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh a little at his friend'a antics, "You know where Lovi's school is, right?"

"Ja pretty much."

Gilbert soon arrived to meet Antonio in the parking area of the apartment complex Antonio lived in. "Hop in loser!" Gilbert said.

"Thanks so much Gilbert!"

"It's no problem. You can repay me with a drink later!"

Within a few minutes they reached Lovino's school. Before he could even get out of the car, he felt his phone vibrate. He answered the phone.

"Toni where the hell are ya?" Lovino asked, slightly irritated.

Antonio, a bit confused, responded, "In the parking lot of your school, I came to give your backpack back to you. Where are you?"

"AT HOME LOOKING FOR MY BACKPACK," Lovino roared, "AND YOU LEFT THE DAMN DOOR UNLOCKED, MADE ME THINK SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU."

Gilbert snickered (he could clearly hear Lovino's voice) at the bemused face of his friend.

He could hear Lovino sigh and the heard him say, "Oi I'm sorry for yelling, I'm not going to school today."

Antonio chuckled at his boyfriend's apology and responded with, "I'll come home soon, Lovi."

"I love you Toni."

"Love you too, Lovi."

"YOU TWO ARE SO CHEESY OMG"

"Lovi?" Lovino looked up at Antonio, his head rested on a comfortable spot on his boyfriend's chest. Gilbert had gone home a few minutes earlier, so it was just the two of them in that living room.

"What do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" Antonio asked, a little nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

Lovino closed his eyes and thought for a bit before saying, "I don't need anything but you."

Antonio couldn't help but have a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest before saying, "but Lovi, are you sure?"

Lovino slowly opened his eyes and looked at Antonio, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Well... can you promise me something?"

"What is it Lovi?"

Their fingers intertwined as Lovino said, almost inaudibly, "Promise that you'll love me forever?"

Antonio kissed Lovino softly and whispered back, "I promise."


End file.
